


FMA Fanart

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep





	FMA Fanart

Here lie an assortment of little art pieces drawn for the 2012 Halloween event at [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/). All are work safe.

Drawn for [](http://shindkrow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shindkrow.livejournal.com/)**shindkrow** :  
 **Characters:** Alfons Heiderich

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=gift1.jpg)

Drawn for [](http://evil-little-dog.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://evil-little-dog.livejournal.com/)**evil_little_dog** :  
 **Characters:** Winry Rockbell

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=gift3.jpg)

Drawn for [](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cornerofmadness.livejournal.com/)**cornerofmadness** :  
 **Characters:** Roy Mustang

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=gift4.jpg)

Drawn for [](http://bay115.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bay115.livejournal.com/)**bay115** :  
 **Characters:** Ling Yao

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=gift2.jpg)


End file.
